Imperial Barian Army
The''' Imperial Barian Army', formerly known as the Grand Barian Army, was the military force of Barian World. It is known now as the Imperial Barian Army for taking control of most the uninhabited moons of Andromeda. History of the Imperial Barian Army The Grand Barian Army was established under first king, Zyren Selstar, as a military force to maintain power on Barian World and to deal with Barian groups who conspired against him. The Grand Barian Army was divided into 6 divisions in the first 50 Andromeda years of its creation and 4 ranks existed; General, Commander, Soldier, and Scout in order from highest to lowest. Aside from the individual ranking system there was a scaling system to determine the authority level of each division. The Grand Barian Army was the stongest force in the Great Barian Wars a period which took place near the end of King Zyren's reign the Grand Barian Army would continue to function as a forceful group to keep down rebellious action towards the Barian Nobels and Royal family until the New Age of Barian. When the New Age of Barian began, Condread Selstar the 4th King of Barian changed the use of the Grand Barian Army to instead of forcefully control the rebellious Barians he used them to unify the rebellious Barians with the Nobles, by having the Grand Barian Army bring them together in order to establish peace between all of them. It was at this time that that the Grand Barian Army added a new division the Seventh Division. The Grand Barian Army remained as a force for emergency and was only used again during the beginning of the Galactic Wars. A majority of The Grand Barian Army fell during the Galactic Wars to the Dark Souls led by a Class 4. After the revivial of the people of Andromeda the Grand Barian Army was placed through many upgrades and was renamed the Imperial Barian Army. As the Imperial Barian Army they took control of many of Andromedas moons. The Imperial Barian Army has also occupied part of Kirin fallowing events regarding the Kirin royal famlily. The Grand Barian Army in the Great Barian Wars Nearing the end of Zyren Selstars reign as King of Barian a civil war broke out between the Nobels and Common people of Barian due to land resources and overall wealth. Under King Zyren most of the rebelious actions of the Barians who rebeld against the Nobels had been dealt with via the Grand Barian Army which was decided by 3 desisive battles, The Battle of the Hall, The Battle of the Northern Baria Sea, and The Battle of Nova. Though few casualties ever occured in these battles due to the healing abilities of Barians the Grand Barian Army was victorious in all 3 battles due to sheer size and power. 'The Battle of the Hall' The first battle of the Great Barian Wars occurred in one of the entrences to the Barian Palace in which a large number of angered Barian denizens began to bring down the palace gate at which point the Grand Barian Army interviened breaking appart the mob and driving them off. 'The Battle of the North Sea' The second battle occured as a naval battle in the northern portion of the Baria Sea in which a group of rebles highjacked a ship and began to bomb the coast at which point the Grand Barian Army sunk the ship. 'The Battle of Nova' The battle of nova occured when barians all across the Nova region broke out in riots at which point the Grand Barian Army subdued all rioters and any hope for a rebellion was crushed. The Grand Barian Army in the Galactic Wars During the New Age of Barian World when Mesktoth Shadowes sent Dark Souls to attack Barian a Majority of the Grand Barian Army was killed by that of a Class 4 Dark Soul. The Seventh Division was the only division of the Grand Barian Army to survive the initial attack by the Dark Souls and Mesktoth Shadowes. 'Divisions' '''Division 1: '''The first division of the Grand Barian Army is the lowest ranked of the the Divisions. This division simply referred to as " the first " was the original division of the Army and comprised of its entirety at the start. The first is currently led by General Vallhunt he is the 4th ever General of the first the former leaders being Ivan Vallhunt, Lusean Vallhunt and Wyon Vallhunt. The first is comprised of the new recruits and is accepted as the "sorting division" as well as from the first many end up going into other Divisions suited to their strength. '''Division 2: '''The second division is a scale 3 ranked division two above the first. The second division is suited to the higher class Barians who have made their way through the first and is suited towards land combat. The second division is led by General Swelaren with 3 predecessors Heraldon Swelaren, Urya Swelaren, and Fanrio Swelaren. '''Division 3: '''The third division is a scale 2 above the first but bellow the second in rank. This division is the strategic portion of the Grand Barian Army and has very few strong fighters as such but has some of the greatest minds ever known to exist in Andromeda and is filled with a large portion of Barian Andetics. This division is led by General Encaran who has had 4 predecessors Izura Encaran, Juriak Kancero, Yodula Kancero and Albria Encaran. '''Division 4 & 5: ' The fourth division is lead by Iradon Kirindol and is the male stealth section of the Grand Barian army the 5th division is the same premise but for females and is lead by Selina Kirindol. Both these divisions are a scale rank of 4 above Divisions 1, 2, 3, and 6 in rank. prior to King Vermillion's rule this division was a single the Division and the 5th division was a healer division specified for healing. The previous Generals of the 4th Division are Unalya Kirindol, Justora Kirindol and Hermon Kirindol. The previous Generals of the Irohnal Auzukio, Riruo Auzukio and Liliya Kirindol. '''Division 6: '''The sixth division is lead by General Valhant the sixth division is known well as the naval division dealing in aquatic and naval combat. Though the sixth division is best known for its naval combat its members are also extremely skilled in land combat. The sixth division is on the scale rank of 3 alongside the second division. There have been 2 other Generals of the sixth division Nasunick Valhant and Duronal Valhant. '''Division 7: '''The seventh division is led by General Unknown and is known as the special ops of the Grand Barian Army compiled of only Barians with wings except for its leader Paradoren. This division has a scale rank of 5 making it the highest ranked division of all the divisions. This division was created by Condread Selstar and has only had one prior General Valku Unknown. '''Division 0: '''Highest Ranked Division. '''Division CM: '''This Division went missing between the Death of Vermillion and the rise of Condread Selstar. This division is presumed dead. Trivia * Originally there was only 1 Division of the Grand Barian Army * In the history of the Grand Barian Army there have actually been divisions for 9 traits and 10 total * The first member of the Grand Barian Army to be made into a Guardian was Nasunick Valhant who became the Guardian Number 101: Silent Honor White Knight. * The 4th division was the only division to ever have its purpose replaced in its entirety. Generals Category:Barian